Toneri Ōtsutsuki
is a descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. He is the main antagonist in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Background Toneri was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan's Branch family and his eyes were sealed within the Energy Vessel for the Tenseigan, as a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. He and his clansmen also lived on the moon. Personality Toneri carries hatred towards mankind for weaponising chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he states that the branch family desired for a thousand years. He usually displays a calm and cool demeanour driven to completing the Thousand Year Plan to wipe out the shinobi world. He has also shown to be hypocritical, despite hating humanity for using chakra as a weapon, he used it to attack Naruto and his friends. He also seems to have a strong interest in Hinata Hyūga and wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Toneri shows a softer side towards her after she "accepts" his proposal of marriage such as giving her free reign over his palace and showing her the location of the Tenseigan Shrine and the Mausoleum of Hamura even asking her to make him a scarf and share tea with her. Toneri even agreed to spare Hinata's sister the doom he planned for mankind and the eventual return of her Byakugan if Hinata accepted his marriage proposal. However, upon finding out that Hinata only loves Naruto and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her sister and stop his plan as per Hamura’s orders, he shows a very jealous side toward Naruto and loses his calm demeanour, leading him to spitefully destroy the scarf intended for Naruto in a fit of rage. Part of his attraction to Hinata was due to the strength and potency of her untapped chakra of Hamura. His zealotry made him obdurate as he refused to pay heed to Hinata and Naruto's attempts to convince him to stop his destructive plan, and it took him being saved from a near-death experience for him to be persuaded. After learning that Hamura never wanted to destroy the world, Toneri expressed sincere regret in his actions. Wishing to atone for his sins, he decided to never again approach Earth and its inhabitants and live on the Moon in peace. Appearance Toneri is characterised by his pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features, and six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace. He typically keeps his eyes closed, as he was ceremonially blinded some time after birth. He eventually opens his eyes to reveal the Tenseigan—a matured form of the Byakugan he transplanted from Hanabi Hyūga and later exposes his empty eye sockets after the stolen Byakugan is reclaimed. Toneri usually dresses in clothing typical of the Ōtsutsuki clan, consisting of a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is the Ōtsutsuki clan branch family emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. As a child, he is shown wearing a similar clothing, consisting of a white kimono, pale green sash, and black sandals. During his marriage ceremony, Toneri wears a traditional Ōtsutsuki clan wedding outfit consisting of a grey high-collared tunic and baggy grey pants with a black obi and black shinobi sandals. Overall, he wears a long black sleeveless robe and a dark navy blue sash, which is draped over his right shoulder. Both the tunic and robe are embroidered in gold, with six golden magatama on the tunic's collar and a yellow Ōtsutsuki clan branch family emblem on the back of the robe. He also wears a matching black turban and a pair of black wristbands. Abilities Toneri is quite a powerful shinobi, being able to control the Tenseigan that could dislodge The Moon from orbit. His overall prowess allowed him to fight on par with Naruto, a world-famous hero who further improved his abilities two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, for some time. Toneri has enough medical knowledge to transplant eyes and treat severe injuries. He could also control a golem that was powerful enough to fight on par with Kurama. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Toneri is gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He can also absorb any technique that he encounters, as well as an opponent's chakra. Although he mainly fights as a long-range specialist, Toneri has shown a degree of taijutsu, being able to easily hold his own against Naruto in both their normal and enhanced states. He can also move swiftly to avoid incoming enemy attacks. Ninjutsu Toneri could create a green orb to use for various purposes, such as controlling humans by sending it into their body, absorbing chakra from a distance, checking if someone has a dormant Ōtsutsuki chakra, and detonating the orb if needed. Puppet Mastery Even while blind, Toneri is an accomplished puppeteer, capable of controlling thousands of puppets left by his ancestors which can fire energy blasts. Interestingly, instead of chakra threads, he directly controls his puppets using the power of the Energy Vessel. His puppets also work independently in various tasks. These puppets were able to easily overwhelm Hiashi and his bodyguards. However, with the Energy Vessel's destruction, his puppets immediately deactivate en masse, leaving him deprived of his primary weaponry. Dōjutsu Byakugan Toneri has implanted Hanabi's Byakugan into his own eye sockets after capturing her. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. After his Tenseigan reverts back to his Byakugan, Hinata takes back Hanabi's eyes, leaving him blind again. Tenseigan With Hanabi's Byakugan combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra, Toneri's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. Upon awakening this power, he can easily hold his own against Naruto. With these eyes, he can control of attractive and repulsive forces to lift the rocks of moon, creates tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. In this state, he can create a giant sword of chakra powerful enough to easily cut the entire moon in half, as well as gigantic tornadoes that can blow through the moon's crust. Following his defeat by Naruto, his Tenseigan fades away and reverts back to his Byakugan. Truth-Seeking Ball Upon activating his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri gains nine Truth-Seeking Balls that float around him when inactive. He can use them both offensively and defensively, and attacks by infusing them with his chakra, causing them to glow green. He can rapidly spin them to create a massive vortex. He can also divide them into several smaller orbs, which he can use to unleash a rapid-fire barrage. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Toneri confronts Hiashi Hyūga and asks him one last time which will decide the future of the Hyūga Clan. The Hyūga head attacks Toneri without giving an answer, but Toneri disappears sending his puppet army to attack the latter and his two bodyguards. With the moon threatening to break apart and rain down on the Earth's surface, Toneri later infiltrates Konohagakure with his army of puppet shinobi to kidnap Hanabi and Hinata Hyūga. While his puppet shinobi captures Hanabi, Toneri confronts Hinata, who is crying. He asks her why she's crying and tells her she's making the scarf wet with tears, only Hinata replies that she doesn't need it any more. Toneri decides that he'll take it and introduces himself before Hinata, claiming that he came for her, much to her bewilderment. He later tries to kidnap Hinata, but fails to do so due to Naruto's interference. After Naruto rescued Hinata, he reappears before the two and announces that the end of the world is coming. Despite his failure, Toneri tells Hinata that he'll be coming for her before disappearing. After successfully kidnapping Hanabi, Toneri steals her Byakugan to replace his empty eye sockets and to unlock the Tenseigan, a legendary dōjutsu created from the combination of the powers of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans. Toneri sends a puppet in his image to confront Hinata and communicate with her via the puppet until Naruto comes to her aid. When Naruto defeats the puppet of Toneri, it tells Hinata that the real Toneri will come for her that she'll give him the answer. As Naruto tries to attack the puppet, it collapses before telling Naruto that he won't reach Toneri with his fists. Meanwhile, at his castle, Toneri, whose eyes are wrapped with bandages after implanting Hanabi's Byakugan, receives news from one of his puppet army about Naruto and the others' arrival. He later commands to leave them and not to do anything until he goes to meet Hinata. After giving an order to his puppet army, he remarks Hanabi's Byakugan is pure while feeling them twitching. Toneri later confronts Hinata and Naruto via a transportation. Naruto asks him if he's another puppet and where Hanabi is, only for Toneri silences him, stating that he's waiting for Hinata's answer. With that, Hinata joins Toneri after giving the bewildered Naruto a good-bye. However, Naruto chases after Toneri and Hinata, telling him to return her back. Toneri explains to Naruto that Hinata came to him willingly which she accepted his proposal in marriage and states that they're destined to be wedded. After Naruto asks Hinata if it's a lie, Toneri takes him down by creating a green orb and taking his chakra, leaving him unconscious and causing an explosion on the Moon. As Hinata asks Toneri what he was doing, he states that he didn't want to get into a petty battle and for her to get hurt as well, rendering her unconscious while taking her to his castle on the Moon. After taking Hinata to his castle, he marvels at her beauty and looks into her heart as he wants to know about her, only to find out her feelings for Naruto and wonders why. After Hinata regained her consciousness and went to Hanabi's room, Toneri confronts her and states that he's happy that Hinata understands how he feels. Toneri gives her a tour of his castle while explaining about the marionettes created by their ancestors and he always live alone all by himself in his own castle after his father passed away when he was young. He also explains that their marriage ceremony will be taken place in the castle and later they'll enter the Room of Rebirth in order to fall into a deep slumber until the Earth's environment stablises after its destruction. As Hinata states that it's impossible and the moon will be destroyed as well, he reassures her that his castle is protected by a strong chakra, strong enough to move the moon. He explains that it's the power of his clan's treasure, honed by the sufferings of his clansmen. Being asked by Hinata about its whereabouts, he answers that he can't tell her after he's secretly aware of her feelings for Naruto earlier. Later, Toneri requests Hinata to make a scarf for him which she accepts. Hearing Hinata's answer that she accepts his request, he thanks her, stating that she've made him happy. After Hinata accepts his offer to make a scarf for him, she notices Toneri became unwell, seeing him covering his eyes. As she asks him what's wrong, Toneri reassures her not to worry, claming that it is proof that the Byakugan is maturing into the Tenseigan and it'll subside with a little rest. Later as they're having dinner, Toneri begins to have a conversation with Hinata, such as asking her about herself, only for her to tell him to reconsider by negotiating with the shinobi of the Earth. Toneri replies that they'll start another war and the Earth itself created by the Sage of the Six Paths must be destroyed after listening to Hinata, who states the shinobi have joined together in order to protect peace. She tries to assure Toneri, but he tells her not to bring that subject again. As they eat, the two confront a floating island from the window. Toneri explains to Hinata that the island itself is a temple of Hamura and it comes near by his castle once a year during the Rinne Festival. He later takes Hinata to the floating temple after Hinata asks that she personally wants to pay homage, stating that Hamura must be happy for her offer. Also, Toneri tells her that he will show the real Tenseigan once they marry as they left the temple after showing her his clan's treasure. When they return to the castle, Toneri tells her that he'll be resting in his room while she's knitting a scarf for him. Before he goes to his room, Toneri also tells her that he'll be looking forward for his finished scarf. As he rests in his bed, Toneri states to himself that he can feel the beating in his eyes and the complete Tenseigan will born very soon. When he finds Hinata trying to destroy the Energy Vessel, he became enraged by her "lies". He also finds out that she made a scarf for Naruto instead and destroys it. Not wanting Hinata to betray him again, he brainwashes the latter using his green chakra sphere within her body. Also, he later sealed Hinata's spirit inside of a painting. While Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru stormed his castle on the moon, Toneri and Hinata's marriage ceremony had almost ended with Toneri about to kiss Hinata, only to be interrupted by Naruto. As they arrived at the Room of Rebirth and Naruto went after them, Toneri controlled Hinata to attack Naruto only for him to render her unconscious and take the green chakra sphere out of her body. After Naruto took out the green sphere, Toneri once again uses his green sphere to implant Hinata as he retrieves her back from Naruto; however, he felt the last impulse from the Tenseigan, leaving him writhing in pain, while Hinata and Naruto run off to destroy the energy vessel. After recovering, he goes to the energy vessel, only to find it already destroyed by Naruto and Hinata. As he chases after the Konoha shinobi while riding on the flying creature, Toneri unlocks the Tenseigan Chakra Mode and separates Naruto and Hinata from the others summoning a hurricane. After he does so, he captures Hinata and imprisons her in his created cage, forcing her to watch him kill Naruto. During Naruto and Toneri's battle, Toneri also splits the moon in half with enough power. However, it's not enough to beat Naruto, who attacks him with his shadow clones, to which Toneri retaliates with a barrage of truth seeking orbs, when that failed, he erects a barrier to protect himself. A split second later, Toneri gets a surprise attack from beneath his feet by the real Naruto, who burrowed underground, Naruto's Rasengan then breaks him out of the barrier. Toneri fires a beam of chakra, to which Naruto withstands by imbuing his most of his chakra into his fist. With the gap closed, Toneri receives a similar punch from Naruto's other hand, which sends him flying across a certain distance and then crashing into a wall. His chakra mode dissipates, and as he takes his defeat in disbelief, the Tenseigan reverts back into the Byakugan. Hanabi's eyes were later removed from Toneri and eventually returned to her, leaving him with his eye sockets empty once again. However, powered by his misinterpretation of Hamura's will and his will to destroy Earth and humanity, he tried to infuse all Byakugan to his body in attempt to destroy Earth and humanity, but his attempt failed and caused him to mutate into an unstable white mass like Kaguya. Naruto manages to free him and eventually somehow stops the Moon from falling and restoring it into its original form. After the battle, Hinata, along with the others, brings Toneri to a site where she met Hamura's soul. After learning the real truth about Hamura's will, he later felt guilty and chooses to stay on the Moon to atone for his sins despite Hinata and Naruto offering him a place on Earth. In his farewell words, he also ensures that the Moon will never again approach Earth. Trivia * was a title held by low-ranking servants of royalty and nobility during the 7th century. * His name may derive from Prince Toneri, an imperial prince who lived during the Nara period and served as an editor to the Nihon Shoki, referred to as the second oldest book of classical Japanese history. References es:Toneri Ōtsutsuki pl:Toneri Ōtsutsuki it:Toneri Otsutsuki id:Toneri Ōtsutsuki ru:Тонери Ооцуцуки